blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Nichelle
Nichelle, The Independent One, is one of TheGodOfBlue's main OCs. Biography Nichelle is a normal girl, who is just nice, calm, cool, and is just..normal, but she can be emotional about things at times, and she has a lot of friends. she also changes her style a lot, so she's always trying a fresh look. she currently has her long, wavy jet black hair, with a sparkly brown dress, and brown heels. She is also out of town at times, so she is sometimes seen around the mall, or the beach. Ten Words To Describe Her #Nice #Good #Caring #Stylish #Normal #Loving #Fun #High-Self-Esteemed #Selfless #Speedy Audition -Person in the background- Ok, I think I got it right. Nichelle: ''' Okay, good. Hi, I'm Nichelle, and I think I should be on Total Drama Island because I am well liked, I am smart, and I'm sure I could get far in the game. I wanna show that It's an easy game, and that I could possibly win! Just wish me luck, and hope you pick me! -fades- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My personality. :D Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *R&B, definitely. *A light purple. *Set It Off! *A Chicken Sandwich. All I need! <3 Describe your craziest dream. Where I was in something like a scary movie in a haunted house, and someone came out and scared me and I woke up. Best memory from childhood? Always being with the other 3, which was Malik, Keith, and Taja. The Trill 4! Most embarrassing moment at school? I had a bad hair day, Always embarrassing. Describe the first job you ever had. Self-Employism. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Being successful, with no worries! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A nice guy, just sitting, and talking, with a romantic end. Not THAT romantic tho. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Keep it trill, and live it out till the end. Old Design Nichelle's old design consists of Black wavy hair, Purple off one should shirt, short shorts, and purple heels. Trivia *Nichelle's theme song is She Got Her Own by Ne-Yo feat. Jamie Foxx and Fabulous. *Nichelle has always been there for her trio when needed. *She was the most concerned and anxious for Taja's return. *Her biggest enemy is April. *She has High-Self Esteem, and tries to help Malik feel good about himself on the side. *She originated from Jamaica. *Nichelle knew Bryan Spyder before anyone else did. *According to interactions, Keith is Nichelle's closest friend, unless it was Taja. *Nichelle is into businesss, and she has recently entered into a modeling competition. (Link to episode 1 here.) *Nichelle and Rose are the only two characters to be in an official TD Models competition **Ironicially, they've both modeled before. *Nichelle's Album that uses her Voice Actor's songs: http://sta.sh/2nh81y9xgls?edit=1 Gallery NichelleTDANTM.png|Her official wallpaper. Woman-To-Woman.png|A picture consisting of Nichelle and Taja. Ninja.png|Nichelle as Skarlet. Ninjasss.png|Nichelle(Skarlet) with Taja(Jade), Emily(Mileena), and Stella(Kitana. Ninja_Final.png|The picture finalized. Nichelle.png|Nichelle before the Bad Club Reunion. NichellePrev.png|Preview of Nichelle in a picture. Aquarius.png|Nichelle as Aquarius. NichelleBSOfficialPhoto.png|Nichelle's Official Photo for BrantSteele. Nichelle2015.png|Nichelle's previous ref. Category:Females Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Singers Category:Characters On Shows Category:Characters On Competitions Category:Good Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Aquarius Category:The Trill 4 Category:The Trifling 3 Category:Models Category:Bad Club Cast Members Category:Bad Club Females Category:Straight Category:Malik's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters Category:Reality Stars Category:Characters